heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginger Woods
(Forward) |number = 11 (Unlimited Shining, Resistance America) 10 (Zero) 19 (Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone)) 7 (Shinsei America Heroes) 9 (Heroes Battle Eleven) |element = Wind |team = Unlimited Shining Team Zero Shinsei America Heroes Resistance America Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm (Game: Chrono Stone) Heroes Battle Eleven |debut_game = Heroes Eleven GO |debut_anime = Heroes Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Episode 001 (Galaxy)}}Ginger Woods 'is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero which appeared in Heroes Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. She is also a forward for Shinsei America Heroes in Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. In Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy, she appeared as the forward and captain of Resistance America. Profile |-|Heroes Eleven GO= *"A remarkable player even among the SEEDs. Utterly sure of her skills."'' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone/Galaxy= *''"First rank striker who was determined to become the ultimate. She shares a rivalry with Paige."'' Background She has been the only child and she has a step-brother. Appearance She has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. Her eyes are brown. She wears the uniform of her team and has the orange captain band. For her height, she is taller than some of her teammates and she has a fair skin color. Personalities She was very annoying and arrongant, calling herself and her teammates as the "perfect players". She was also rivals with Paige when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After her defeat she became a really nice person understanding what she did was wrong. Even though she seems like a tough and hard person she actually has a soft side. Stats Heroes Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 161 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 150 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 91 |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 147 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 62 *'Lucky': 107 |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribble': 136 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique':147 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 107 GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Heroes Eleven GO= *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH Zero Magnum ' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH White Hurricane' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SK TP Plus 30' (Mixi Max Form) |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form - Koumei *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon ' *'MIMAXKH Souten no Hasa Gyokuyuu' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Mixi Max Form *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur '(with Alice's Keshin) Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter' *'MIMAX Alice Summers' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Seidou Dan' **'OF Zigzag Spark' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter *'MIMAX Alice Summers' **'SKShunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' Trivia *She is like Hakuryuu. *She got Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei in the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game. Category:GO characters Category:Wind characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Keshin Drawer Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Shinsei America Heroes Category:Mixi Max User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters